


Toxic Femininity

by ZanzibarBreeze



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Genderswap, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzibarBreeze/pseuds/ZanzibarBreeze
Summary: In which Adachi isn’t like other girls.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Toxic Femininity

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to explore the motives of a female Adachi, while keeping the spirit of the character. Mostly because his character is largely the result of toxic masculinity.
> 
> (Title is absolutely a joke don’t take that aspect seriously.)

It wasn’t completely fair to say she had no interest in men. Of course she did, she was a grown ass woman, after all. Sure, men were hot, but they were also pretty shitty people, in her opinion. The few men who had actual interest in taking Tohru to bed were entitled as all hell. All ‘Get over here, hop on that.’ The one boyfriend she’d had always acted as if he was doing her a favor even being interested in Tohru at all. Sure, she didn’t look like an idol, she  _ knew that. _

Not to mention all the men that treated her like a pee-on as a cop. All of high school and college she’d busted her ass to get top marks, praised for her capability. How was it the minute she entered the workforce she became a glorified secretary? At first she’d fought against that, ignoring the status quo as best she could and acing what menial assignments she’s gotten. She should have figured it’d only take  _ one mistake _ to get tossed like garbage. As if they’d only been humoring her by keeping her around in the city. 

Once she’d been sent to the boonies, she knew better. Immediately resigning herself to the role of Dojima’s personal bitch in Inaba. Whatever, at least her act of incompetence gave her an excuse to spill the coffee he made her fetch on him.

Not that she had much faith in women either. Those eager sluts were even  _ worse _ . All her life she had to watch as other girls enjoyed their easy ride through life, sleeping with the highest bidder to get by. Completely satisfied with life as a lapdog. She’d rather keel over and die than stoop to  _ that _ level.

Inaba was hell on earth, as far as she was concerned. At least before she could kid herself into thinking she was above the entitled dicks, and complacent whores.

Now she’d just been beaten into submission. At least, until she got her power.  _ Now _ she could show those bitches a lesson. It just so happened Yamano was thriving off of her pretty face while hardworking women like Tohru got fucked over.

The Konishi girl wasn’t as bad, but an offender all the same. If Tohru had let her get to Mayumi’s age, no doubt she’d have turned into a carbon copy. Tohru heard what was said about her around town. Konishi had just come back after running away with some college boy. The slut wasn’t even planning to finish high school, just live off of some man. Serves her right it didn’t work out. Didn’t take her long to collect her losses though, charming Hanamura-san’s boy. No doubt for preferential treatment at Junes. She deserved watch she got, if she was just gonna sleep with whoever was most convenient for her.

Tohru had no need to fall to that level. It only took wit to wrap Namatame around her finger. The man was a mess after the loss of Mayumi. She almost felt bad for him, manipulated into complacency by some whore. She had to remind herself Namatame was no better. As a politician, fucking over women actually worth a damn like Tohru was bascially what he was paid for.

At least now, she had a fun game to occupy herself with. It didn’t make things better, but it dulled the pain a bit.


End file.
